Sacrificios
by Sephir01
Summary: "Cuanto eres capaz de dar por alguien? eres capaz de arriesgar tu vida sin tener la certeza de que salvaras la suya?" Sonadow one-shot.


_**otro fanfic sonadow! :D  
>no me pidan que lo explique n_n<br>lo que dire es que va a la interpretacion de cada quien que partes son sueños, ilusiones, pensamientos, cosas que estan ocurriendo, recuerdos, etc.  
>si se fijan hay cursiva y normal...que pretendí se entendiera como dos realidades distintas o que una de las dos eran sueños y no estaban pasando...<br>no tengo idea de que pensaba cuando lo escribi xD y pues el fianl...tambien queda a lo que su imaginacion les diga...tal vez sonic arrancó, murió, eggman lo tiene, o tal vez eso nunca ocurrió...vean ustedes que es lo que mas les gusta :D  
>espero disfruten y no se mareen con los cambios de POV y esas cosas n_n<strong>_

Characters © SEGA

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Sacrificios<span>**_

"_Shadow! Al fin te encuentro! Hace mucho que no te veía, quieres una carrera?"_

"_No estoy de ánimo, erizo"_

"_Que ocurre?"_

"_Nada"_

"_Oh, vamos Shadow…sabes que puedes contármelo"_

"_no es nada"_

"_sé que algo te pasa…sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Pensé que ya nos contábamos todo" sonreí ligeramente._

"_No te preocupes, solo es un mal día, ya pasara" Sonic…_

"_Quieres que vallamos a comer chili dogs?"_

"_Prefiero quedarme aquí"_

"_A-aquí? P-pero la marea subirá pronto…"_

"_Si quieres puedes irte…yo me quedare aquí" Lo vi dudar un momento en su decisión, pero finalmente se sentó a mi derecha._

"_donde habías estado? Hace como un mes que no te veía"_

"_solo…anduve por ahí"_

"_te extrañaba" le sonreí. "Estabas en alguna misión?"_

"_algo así"_

"_No fue muy peligroso? Te hiciste daño?" Me subí un poco más la bufanda, dejando solo mis ojos descubiertos._

"_estoy bien" sin darme cuenta ya no estaba a mi derecha, estaba sentado a mi lado izquierdo._

"_que ocultas?" estaba serio mirando mi rostro._

"_solo tengo un poco de frio, no es nada" se quedó pensativo un momento._

"_baja tu bufanda"_

"_Te digo que no tengo nada!"_

"_Entonces hazlo!" voltee el rostro para que no me viera, pero tomo mis mejillas con sus manos y lentamente bajo la bufanda. Me miro con horror al notar mi cicatriz._

"_C-como te hiciste esto…" quité sus manos y retire por completo la bufanda._

"_Eggman" desde el borde de mi ojo izquierdo, pasando por mi mejilla y perdiéndose entre el pelo de mi pecho._

"_Él te lo hiso?"_

"_tenía una nueva arma, pero logre detenerlo"_

"_que planeaba?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Suéltame, Eggman!" se rió. "Que pretendes!"

"Con esta arma podré destruir a ese erizo azul de una buena vez!" me miró con odio. "Pero parece que atrapé al erizo equivocado"

"No te atrevas a tocar a Sonic!"

"No te enojes, te dejare ver como lo destruyo, tendrás asientos en primera fila. Que te parece?" Rompí mis cadenas, y lleno de furia me lance contra él.

"NO PERMITIRE QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Matarte" me miró sorprendido, pero luego me sonrió con algo de tristeza._

"_Gracias…por protegerme, pero no debiste enfrentarlo solo, porque no pediste mi ayuda?"_

"_Caí en una trampa, que supuestamente era para ti, así que fue mejor que hubiera ido solo"_

"_Pero por mi culpa ahora tienes esto" tocó mi cicatriz. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

"_No te preocupes…es solo una cicatriz" quité las lagrimas de su rostro y me sonrió._

_Volví a colocarme la bufanda, esta vez sin ocultar mi rostro._

"_Gracias, Shadow" me abrazó._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Así aprenderás a no volver a desafiarme" Sentí como la sangre corría desde mi ojo hasta mi pecho. Miré hacia abajo y vi todo mi pelo blanco ensangrentado. Traté de liberarme de las cadenas, pero estaban muy firmes. La herida ardía demasiado.

"que quieres de mi?"

"Serás la carnada, en algún momento Sonic vendrá en tu ayuda" me sorprendí y lo miré un poco asustado. "Pero espera, ahora que lo pienso, Sonic no querrá venir por ti" sonrió.

"que?..."

"Está con Amy, por que vendría a buscarte si está muy feliz con ella?"

"Él…es mi amigo…" trataba más de convencerme a mí que a Eggman.

"No te necesita" cerré los ojos. No quería escucharlo.

"No es verdad!"

"Ah no? y donde ha estado el último mes?" se me acercó. "ignorándote"

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas.

"ya basta…" susurre tratando de contener las lagrimas.

"Solo digo la verdad. Llevas más de un mes aquí, y ni siquiera te está buscando"

"Como lo sabes…"

"Pongan las imágenes" Miré las pantallas frente a mí. Imágenes de Sonic y Amy, riendo, comiendo juntos, paseando, supuestamente todo ocurrido en el tiempo que llevo aquí. "Me crees ahora?"

Las lágrimas finalmente cayeron por mis mejillas

"Sonic…"

"Llévenlo a su celda"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shadow…

Seguí el rastro de muchas huellas en el bosque.

"Eggman! Donde lo tienes!"

"De quien hablas?"

"No te hagas el gracioso conmigo!, no estoy de humor. Ahora dime, donde lo tienes"

"No hay necesidad de que lo busques, Sonic. Ya es tarde" lo mire sorprendido. Acaso se refiere a que…esta…muerto?

"que le hiciste…" se rió mientras movía unos anillos en sus dedos y jugaba con una chaos emerald. "QUE FUE LO QUE LE HICISTE!" corrí hacia él, pero me detuve de golpe al verme apuntado con una enorme arma.

"Ni un paso más, erizo"  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

_Abrí los ojos, había mucho ruido, como si hubiese una pelea. Miré a mí alrededor._

_Seguía en esa asquerosa celda. Todo fue un sueño, nunca estuve con Sonic a la orilla del mar, no había salido de esta celda más que para ser torturado por Eggman._

_Mi fuerza disminuía a cada momento, si tan solo tuviera los anillos de mis muñecas podría al menos intentar escapar, pero no tengo fuerza siquiera para levantarme. Cuatro semanas sin comer y sin ninguna chaos emerald cerca, me debilita mucho._

_Escuche una enorme explosión y todas las alarmas sonar._

_Vi una sombra pasar entre los escombros hacia mí, con una llave en la mano._

_Abrió mi celda y se acercó a mí. Solo reaccione a retroceder un poco y apoyarme en la pared, aún sentado en el piso._

"_Te traje algo" no podía verlo, todo estaba muy oscuro y uno de mis ojos estaba completamente nublado. Sentí como tomo mis manos y me puso mis anillos. Pude sentir como mi energía se restauraba lentamente. "Shadow…"_

_Miré hacia adelante, estaba arrodillado frente a mí._

"_que haces aquí…" dije en un susurro._

"_Buscándote, hace un mes y medio que no te veo, estaba preocupado"_

"_Y Amy? Pensé que estabas con ella"_

"_Amy? Que te hace pensar eso?"_

"_Eggman me mostro unas imágenes hace unos días, de ustedes dos"_

"_No hay nada entre nosotros, he estado buscándote todo este tiempo, porque no me dijiste que te enfrentarías a Eggman? Podría haberte ayudado"_

"_Me has estado buscando?"_

"_Por supuesto! No podría dejarte solo"_

"_Y Eggman? Donde está ahora?_

"_Escapó, me tenia apuntado con el arma pero llegaron Knuckles, Rouge y Tails en mi ayuda, y al verse rodeado, escapó"_

"_Pensé que me habías olvidado…"_

"_Si así fuera, no estaría aquí"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
><em>

"_Que haces levantado? Deberías estar en cama"_

"_No estoy enfermo, faker"_

"_Pero tú brazo…"_

"_Solo esta fracturado, no necesito estar en cama por esto"_

"_Shadow…"_

"_Que pasa?"_

"_No es necesario que uses esa bufanda"_

"_Solo tengo un poco de frio" se acercó y tomo mi rostro con sus manos._

"_No me engañas, Shadow" bajo lentamente la bufanda, dejando al descubierto mi cicatriz. "Así está mejor. Por cierto, como fue que llegaste hasta aquí?"_

"_Escuchando, tienes que trabajar tus sentidos y lo lograras"_

"_Pero ya no es necesario que uses esa venda, Tails dijo que puedes quitártela ya"_

"_No quiero que lo veas"_

"_Shadow…soy yo, no tienes que ocultarlo de mi" Pasó sus manos por detrás de mi cabeza, desamarrando la venda atada a mis ojos._

"_Puedes verme?"_

"_Solo un poco"_

"_Tails me dijo que el corte te había dañado el ojo, que fue suerte que no lo perdieras, pero dijo que tal vez no podrías ver con el. Debió haberte dolido mucho cuando Eggman lo hiso"_

"_La verdad no tanto, supe que fue profundo al ver la cantidad de sangre que caía" Me abrazó con fuerza, cuidando de no aplastar mi brazo._

"_Creí haberte perdido, no vuelvas a dejarme" lagrimas corrieron por mi rostro hasta su espalda. Se alejó un poco de mí y me sonrió. "Shadow yo…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miré a mi alrededor, desorientado. Estaba en el bosque, pero, no recordaba porque.

Caminé sin rumbo un rato. Estaba cansado, no tenía ánimo de correr.

Encontré unas huellas en el piso y las seguí.

Tras caminar unas horas llegué a la base de Eggman. Entré a sin ser visto y me quedé escondido donde las cámaras de seguridad no me veían.

"Tráiganlo" Dos robots, secuaces de Eggman, traían a un negro erizo prácticamente arrastrando, lanzándolo al piso frente al doctor. Tenía los brazos atados a su espalda y una venda muy sucia cubriendo sus ojos. Se encontraba arrodillado, lleno de heridas, cortes y magulladuras, y una enorme cicatriz que salía por debajo de su venda hasta su pecho. "Buenos días, Shadow, dormiste bien?"

Se le acercó con una sonrisa burlona, pero segundos después frunció el ceño.

"Respóndeme cuando te hablo!" solo bajó la cabeza y Eggman empuño su mano.

Sin darme cuenta estaba frente a él.

"Sonic!"

"Déjalo ya, Eggman"

"Miren quien se decidió a aparecer"

"Que le has hecho!" mire atrás en Shadow, pero no levantaba la cabeza.

"Sabía que vendrías por él" se rió y me dio la espalda, caminando lejos. "Amárrenlo"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Shadow…" me tendió la mano para levantarme. "Como llegaste hasta aquí?"

"No fue tan difícil…ya me acostumbre a utilizar el resto de mis sentidos"

"Sabía que vendrías a buscarme"

"Como fue que mi rescatista quedó secuestrado?"

"Pues…" reí nervioso "No sabía que Eggman tenía tanto ejercito, me tomó por sorpresa"

"Es mejor que te vayas ahora"

"N-no vendrás conmigo?"

"Solo sería un estorbo, no conozco nada fuera de esta base"

"Es por ello que no has escapado?" asintió con la cabeza "Que te hiso en los ojos?"

Tomó su venda con fuerza y dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

"Déjame verte, Shadow" me acerque a él y quite su venda. "E-estas…ciego?"

"Si…" sus ojos rojos ya no estaban, en su lugar, blancos inexpresivos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Ven conmigo"_

"_No puedo"_

"_Te ayudare"_

"_Eggman no me dejara nunca de perseguir, solo te pondré en riesgo"_

"_Podemos derrotarlo juntos"_

"_Ya no puedo pelear, si no veo seré solo una carga para ti"_

"_No te dejare aquí"_

"_Vete ya"_

"_Me quedare contigo"_

"_NO! no quiero que te haga lo que a mi"_

"_Pero-"_

"_Ya basta! Lo siento pero…no te pondré más en riesgo"_

"_pero yo…yo te…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hasta siempre, Sonic the Hedgehog" cerré mis ojos con fuerza, no queda más que hacer.

"Creí haberte dicho que no lo tocaras, Eggman"

"Así que aun tienes fuerzas para luchar por él?"

"Shadow…" lentamente se sacó su venda, dejando al descubierto sus blancos ojos y su enorme cicatriz.

"Ya no te avergüenzas de tu rostro?" se rió de él.

"Todo esto lo tengo por protegerlo, no tengo nada de que avergonzarme, haré cualquier cosa para que no lo toques" se ganó frente a mí, dándome su espalda, con los puños apretados y tan orgulloso como siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Sonic…lo siento…"_

"_Ya olvídalo, es pasado"_

"_Hice todo por protegerte y aun así…"_

"_Si, bueno…hablando de eso, tendrás que quedarte con tu pierna así hasta que mejore, no puedo llevarte a un hospital, como si quisiera hacerlo de todas formas, pero tendrás que aguantar tu pierna rota"_

"_A pesar de todo, te perdí…di todo de mi, mis ojos, mis brazos, mi pierna, mi rostro y mi vida por ti…pero aun así, tu eres el héroe…y yo sigo atrapado aquí…"_

"_Siquiera escuchas lo que digo?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonic…donde estas?

Vendrás por mi?

Esta cicatriz me está ardiendo mucho, probablemente se infectó.

Sonic…espero no vengas a buscarme…

Di mi vida a cambio de la tuya…

Sabiendo que nunca volveré a verte…

Pero si vienes, todo habrá sido en vano y ambos estaremos atrapados.

Sonic…te necesito…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Libéralo, Eggman!" porque viniste…

"Quien te crees para darme ordenes?" vete…

"Soy Sonic the Hedgehog, acaso no te queda claro?" rápido, sal de aquí…

"Crees que puedes detenerme, que ingenuo, no te das cuenta que ni siquiera la forma de vida perfecta pudo destruirme?" Sonic…

"Pues puedo intentarlo!" Lo siento…

"Él está perdido, ya sucumbió a mi poder" perdóname…

"No…Shadow…detente…"

"Destrúyelo" corre!

"Shadow…no me hagas esto…que acaso…no me recuerdas?"

Si te recuerdo, Sonic. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Esto que te inyecté no tiene cura, y tú eres el primero al que se lo aplico, así que veremos que te ocurre" dolor…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Parece que tu mente no quiere dejarse dominar, si te rehúsas a cooperar será peor"

"Por…que…"

"Eres lo único que puede destruirlo, a ti no te hará daño, si tu lo atacas, él no opondrá resistencia, pero para eso debo controlarte"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Lo siento, Amy, pero me gusta alguien más"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Shadow! Quieres chili dogs? Están sabrosos!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Una carrera! Apuesto que puedo ganarte hasta con los ojos cerrados"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Que tienes ahí? Es un regalo para mí?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Estos guantes son idénticos a los tuyos! Son para mí?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Gracias, Shadow! Me encantan!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Eres un idiota! Como no puedes verlo!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Ven conmigo…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Déjalo ya, Eggman! Que le has hecho?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Lo siento…por mi culpa tienes esa cicatriz…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Shadow yo…yo…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonic…

"como está tu pierna, Shadow?"

Lamento mucho lo que te hice…

"Tal parece que ya está bien"

Nunca me lo perdonare…fui débil…dejarme controlar…

"Esa pelea con Sonic fue dura…no creí que lograrías resistirte tanto para atacarlo"

Sonic…di mi vida, mis ojos y mi rostro por ti…y ahora lo estoy pagando…estoy condenado a servir a Eggman por siempre…y no hay nada que pueda hacer…ya no tengo por que luchar…

"Vamos entonces, iremos a visitar a Knuckles y su querida joya"

Espero algún día logres perdonarme…

"Shadow, es tu turno de actuar, no quiero que ese equidna se interponga en mi camino. Destrúyelo"

Por todo lo que te hice y lo que le haré a tus amigos…

"Pónganle la venda, no quiero que vean sus ojos sin vida, es mejor que no sospechen nada"

Sonic…como quisiera poder volverte a ver…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p><strong>muchas gracias por leer ^^<strong>


End file.
